


Promesas

by SayuriUchicha



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celos, Father-Son Relationship, Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriUchicha/pseuds/SayuriUchicha
Summary: Damian sabía que su padre no era bueno manteniendo su palabra, pero entre ambos existía un silencioso contrato y una promesa que debía mantenerse.Por el bien de su paz... las promesas que se habían hecho debían mantenerse.





	Promesas

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: Promesas  
> Pareja: Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne  
> Genero: Alternative Universe (sin superheroes)  
> Palabras: 5865  
> Notas finales: es una historia simple y sin grandes pretensiones, tiene celos y una relación preestablecida.

-Definitivamente, le echo el anzuelo a ese hombre –soltó una de las mujeres apoyadas contra el balcón, rizos rubios adornaban su cabellera rubia y los ojos brillantes de pasión se adherían a las formas del anfitrión, era un playboy conocido y los nombres que habían paseado su cama eran legión. A su lado, una amiga suya soltó en reproche una única frase.

-Cuidado Selina, que está casado y tú tienes a...

-Casado –río ella, viéndole a través de unas espesas y largas pestañas oscuras, el brillante de sus ojos era particular e hipnótico, como los de un gato, su amiga sonrió a pesar suyo –Todos saben que están separados.

-Sé lo que piensas, pero deberías tener cuidado, si no es por ella si por los rumores, dicen que tiene amante y que desde hace seis meses no se ha acostado con nadie.

-Será solo una noche, su querida lo perdonará –aseguro, sin pensar gran cosa en la amante de Bruce Wayne, ¿Qué importancia tendría? Ella no hablaría y él tampoco y un encuentro con un hombre como aquel sería... interesante.

-Solo te pido que tengas cuidado, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres celosas.

-Lo sé –aseguro, con un ronroneo antes de volverse a ver como una sombra se deslizaba lejos de ellas, vio a su amiga, intrigada en parte más no pudo distinguir a quién las había oído.

.

"¡Malditas sean! Si se acuesta con alguna de ellas no se lo perdonare nunca" pensaba un joven moviéndose a través de la reunión, la casa Wayne ofrecía un baile aquella noche y en cada espacio del salón brillaba el terciopelo rojo o el dorado del champan, el joven tomo una copa esquivando enseguida a otros invitados a duras penas manteniendo la fachada de calma y serenidad.

"Pero ¿Qué es esto? No se ha acostado con ninguna y ha cumplido su palabra ¿Por qué tengo que dudar ahora?" se preguntó confuso, apretando los labios y buscando donde esconderse, había alcanzado a oír la conversación de las mujeres respecto del anfitrión, era cierto, pero de allí a que hicieran verdad sus planes habría un trecho, la voluntad de Bruce era férrea "y yo lo amo" pensó con amargura, llevándose una mano al cabello negro, los ojos perdidos en los invitados, una mano alcanzo a rescatarlo de sus temores y al elevar la mirada se halló viendo de frente los profundos ojos azules de uno de los protegidos de Wayne.

-Richard –susurró, abrillantando su mirada en un saludo clásico, lo habría abrazado de haber sido más abierto, más solo pudo ofrecerle una turbia sonrisa, resguardados sus secretos bajo una mirada que mentía tan bien como su dueño.

-Damián –saludo entonces el otro y casi adivino un beso en la forma en que pronunció su nombre, el color pinto sus mejillas y aparto los ojos, había anhelo y alegría en aquello, una línea que jamás cruzarían pues uno aún era el hermano pequeño y el otro el joven que lo había sido todo para uno.

¿Por qué no se había enamorado y entregado a Richard Grayson? Por los límites que siempre existirían entre ambos, pensó, el pecado había arrastrado a Damian y a Bruce de formas que nunca entendería ninguno de los dos, las noches vacías, el silencio y la perdida de la madre y la esposa que los había abandonado a ambos a su suerte y todos aquellos lazos que los habían ahogado en su sangre como flechas envenenadas.

Ninguno diría nunca cuando había ocurrido, no lo sabían, pero lo había hecho, había atravesado sus pechos y se habían anidado en ellos como una serpiente que llegado el momento habló más fuerte que cualquiera de sus límites morales.

Un beso, luego otro y luego otro, hasta que los besos pasaron de llevarlos a la culpa a pasear sus almas por el placer y el cariño, un éxtasis envilecido en el placer de cometer un pecado que de ser conocido mil veces los condenarían a los ojos de todos.

-¿Ya bebes? Cuida que no te vean –bromeo Richard y Damián sonrió irónico, su mente retornado a las copas de vino que su padre y él vaciaban en el interior de sus recamaras.

Seis meses.

¿Cómo diablos sabía esa gente cuanto tiempo su padre no se acostaba con ninguna de esas fulanas?

"Maldita sea, maldita sea... ¡y ahora habla con ella!"

Su mirada tornó tempestuosa cuando vio la figura entallada en un fino traje negro aferrar una mano de largas uñas en el brazo de su padre, y más tarde cuando observo como este colocaba la mano en la cintura de ella recordó sus palabras.

"yo no hablare y él tampoco... su querida le perdonara"

¿Lo haría?

No, claro que no, jamás se lo perdonaría, si lo sabía no podría volver compartir su cama ni a vivir bajo su techo, se lo había dicho...

"Si quieres tomarme hazlo, pero ten en cuenta esto, lo quiero todo o no quiero nada... no compartire a mi amante"

No había mentido, había sacrificado su cordura y su honor cuando le había permitido colarse en sus piernas y se negaba en redondo en ser parte de un serrallo para el placer de un hombre que no dejaba de ser su propio padre.

Lo quería todo o no quería nada, se lo había dicho ¡¿Por qué diablos coqueteaba con esa mujer?!

Cerró los ojos y tomo aire, consciente de que a su lado Richard ya había fijado sus ojos en la pareja, quizá pensará que su incomodidad se debía a que al fin y al cabo su madre aún era la esposa.

-Es solo una mujer Damian, tu padre se olvidara de ella mañana... o en una semana... no pienses mucho en ello. Ya sabes que siempre lo hace.

Era cierto, lo hacía siempre, ¿Con cuantas se había acostado desde que lo hacía con él?

Con ninguna, pensó, lo he vigilado, no me ha engañado...

-Mi madre sigue siendo su esposa –dijo entre dientes antes de ver los ojos azules de Grayson, ¡Cielos! Que bonitos eran, ¿Pensaría en aceptar una invitación a su cama?

-Lo sé –contestó el otro, sonriendo a una pareja detrás suyo, volvió la cabeza y los observo, un par de pelirrojos que bien conocía, ambos amigos del otro... también sus amantes.

"quizá sí, pero no quiero competir esta noche" pensó antes de ver a su padre... "por dios que si se va con esa gata, lo matare" decidió antes de susurrar.

-No quiero enterarme si se va con ella y aún no he saludado a los Kent ¿Estarás bien si te abandono? –preguntó, más una forma de decirle que deseaba estar solo que interesado en su opinión, no era amante de Grayson y no iba a arriesgarse a ser el primero en romper el contrato de fidelidad que había entre su padre y él.

Tampoco era de los que acallan los celos y el despecho en las piernas de un nuevo amante, escucho el quedo suspiro de su acompañante y vislumbro su sonrisa perlada... sin duda adivinando los placeres que le esperaban esa noche.

-En lo absoluto, por favor diles que estoy deseoso de saludarlos –pidió, los ojos brillantes.

No pudo soportarlo.

-Recuerda Grayson que Clark Kent es un hombre felizmente casado –elevo una ceja, Richard tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado.

-Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo... solo es un saludo Dami –rio y él asintió.

-Bien, se los diré, si me disculpas...

-Adelante –capeado el temporal el hermoso gitano lucía relajado de vuelta y ya caminaba a la pareja pelirroja cuando él cruzo a donde adivinaba los Kent estaban rodeados por gente como ellos.

Conner Kent y su prometido, Timothy Drake estaban ambos en una nube privada, se habían alejado a una de las esquinas y se hablaban en susurros.

"poco les falta para esconderse tras las cortinas, deberían intentarlo" decidió para sí, utilizando la copa para ver qué pasaba con su padre y su nueva amiga, la mujer había conseguido besar la mejilla de Bruce Wayne, se contuvo para no romper la copa ni retroceder en sus pasos hasta llegar a la pareja y en cambio llego hasta Jonathan Kent, más tarde diría que no había encontrado a sus padres, no sería él quién hiciera llegar las insinuaciones de Richard a una pareja que de milagro aún no se divorciaba.

Jon lo observo con ojos de luna de enero, brillantes y limpios como agua de manantial, se atrevió a corresponder a su sonrisa y habló, tono burlón.

-Debo aceptarlo, no luces tan mal en ropa de gala.

-Por favor no te burles –suplico su amigo –quiero quitármelo ya –se quejó en voz baja, sin mirar atrás, a donde adivinaba sus padres debían estar hablando con otras gentes.

-Yo podría hacerlo –contestó, bebiendo de la copa, el ardor de los celos tomando el control, Selina Kyle y Bruce Wayne acababan de desaparecer del salón, maldito fuera, si se acostaba con ella... ¡si se acostaba! ¿Acaso podía haber duda? Seguro lo haría, bien, que lo hiciera, podía olvidarse de él... no le sería fiel por más tiempo del que lo era el otro.

\- ¿Qué? –los grandes ojos de Jon se ampliaron y lo vieron llenos de sorpresa y sofoco, no diría que no precisamente a dejarle meterse entre sus piernas, pensó de forma irónica, la saliva haciéndosele agría en la boca... maldita sea, maldita sea... ojalá no le funcionara en la cama....

"Cómo si fuera posible, es un perro, solo basta que se la soben para que este duro" las mejillas le ardieron de rabia ante el pensamiento, más al ver los ojos de Jon no pudo menos que sentirse patético... "Dios, ¿cuán bajo voy a caer?"

-Puedo dejarte mi habitación si la quieres, así no tendrás que soportar más ese traje ni a los invitados de mi padre, te lo digo, no es que como si fueran la gran cosa la mayoría de ellos.

\- ¿No se molestará tu padre?

-No lo hará, y si preguntan les diré que te sentías mal ¿te parece?

Jon asintió sonriendo ingenuo y Damian contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos, tan sencillo que sería meterse él más tarde en esa habitación... Jon no diría que no precisamente... y tal vez incluso esperaba que ocurriese aquello.

Pero antes...

Le dio la llave de su habitación con un escueto "conoces el camino" muy consciente de que aquello sonaba bastante a cita comprobada, se hizo a un lado y camino hasta salir del salón.

Se había largado con la mujer, bien, probablemente se divirtieran esa noche, bien... que lo hicieran, los envenenaría a ambos, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, su padre debía entender de algún modo que con él no se jugaba.

-Tiene un merlot del 75 en su despacho –pensó, o lo dijo en voz alta, quién sabe, lo cierto es que avanzo con una idea y dándole vueltas a un anillo que su madre le había obsequiado en su catorceavo cumpleaños,

Sus pasos fueron firmes sobre el suelo, sin dudar ninguno, en pocos minutos dejo de oír las risas de los invitados y los laberinticos pasillos de la mansión lo guiaron hasta el despacho de su padre, sus dedos movieron el picaporte sin dudas e ingreso al interior a tiempo de oír el jadeo de sorpresa de parte de la pareja.

Su expresión serena no distinguió su odio, aunque lo gobernaba en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, solo podía ver los ojos azules del hombre que hará pocos días besaba sus muslos tibios con toda la adoración del mundo, las ganas de llorar se fundieron en ansias homicidas y supo que si no se iba en ese instante.

-Damián –la voz de su padre atravesó el despacho, era sorpresa lo que habitaba su voz... y dudas.

"si ya no me quiere, bien podría decirlo"

Pensó de lado, y avanzo hasta ambos... hasta verla a ella, era hermosa como una estatua italiana, sus rasgos finos y afilados, firmes y simétricos lo sedujeron por un instante y no tuvo valor.

-Lo lamento, solo vine por un libro, por favor... no se inquieten por mí.

Su voz estaba demasiado controlada, iba a llorar, lo supo de inmediato, necesitaba ir con Jon, ahogaría en su boca su decepción, en cualquier caso, allí se acababa todo, decidió.

Sus dedos sostuvieron el libro, y los dedos de su padre se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca como un candado, apretó los labios y lo observo a la cara... ¿Qué quería?

-Señorita Kyle, por favor dejenos –la orden estaba bien escondida en una petición, trato de deshacerse del agarre, pero no fue capaz sin armar una escena y Dios, quería armar esa escena, sin embargo ¿qué pensaría ella? ¿Qué diría el resto de invitados? Se imaginó los comentarios y recordó que Grayson estaba en la sala...

"maldición"

-Suéltame –ordeno entre dientes viéndolo a los ojos, tras escuchar como ella cerraba la puerta tras sí, casi la adivinaba apoyando la oreja para escuchar su discusión.

-Damián...

-Que me sueltes...

-Dam-

\- ¡Suéltame he dicho!

-No es lo que piensas –aseguro con el mismo tono impersonal de siempre, se enfureció, como conseguía mantener la calma mientras él se tornaba en una tormenta no lo sabía, pero lo odiaba más por ello de lo que lo amaba cuando lo sentía en su interior, ojalá se pudriera en el infierno, deseo con su rabia haciéndose trizas en forma de bilis subiendo por su garganta.

No podía soportarlo.

\- ¿no es lo que pienso? ¡¿no lo es?! ¿Entonces qué? ¡¿Es así como cumples las promesas que haces?!

Sabía que ella estaba al otro lado, juraba que lo estaba porque sería propio de las mujeres con las que su padre se metía, pero eso no le impedía dar rienda suelta a sus celos, a su ira y despecho.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no es lo que crees!

Se sacudió de su agarre y cuando su padre lucho por tomarlo de los hombros, la ira gano terreno, demasiada humillación en una sola noche o quién sabe qué más, le soltó un derechazo que lo lanzo al suelo, un señor derechazo que dejo ardientes sus nudillos.

Al verlo en el suelo una mezcla de horror y dolor le atraparon, se hizo hacía atrás hasta sostenerse del escritorio para no acudir a ayudarlo.

En ese momento lo odiaba. Y quería seguir haciéndolo un poco más.

Sacudió la cabeza y se apartó, no podía quedarse allí.

-Acuéstate con ella si quieres, no me importa, ojalá seas feliz y valga la pena lo que sea que estés perdiendo esta noche –soltó, el veneno de su rendición hablando al verlo apoyar las manos en el suelo para levantarse, camino a prisa cruzando el despacho más, no llego a la puerta.

¡Damian!

El grito le atravesó de lado a lado, la angustia que distinguió en su voz y la necesidad que la gobernaba lo mareo, se quedó quieto frente a la madera, una lagrima titilo en sus pestañas negras y cerrando los ojos abrió la puerta topándose con la mujer apoyada contra la puerta, apretó los labios, y deseo cogerla por la delicada garganta y apretársela hasta matarla.

Asqueado aparto la mirada, sin ver que expresión tenía ella en la cara, salió de allí, lo que fuera, que se acostará con ella si quería, que la dejara si quería, no era un niño para encerrarse en un despacho con una mujer como aquella y creer sinceramente que podía convencerle de que no pretendía hacer nada con ella.

Lo odiaba y al día siguiente aun lo detestaría.

Había hecho las promesas que había hecho solo con el fin de obtenerle a él en el lecho, como cualquier casanova de esquina, había prometido lo necesario para conseguir que Damian abriera las piernas y se entregara, ¡bien! No podía hacer nada al respecto, ya se había entregado, pero el cielo mediante que iba a arrepentirse de traicionarle.

¡No podía tratarle así!

Llego a su habitación y entro en ella con la cabeza hirviendo, estaba frustrado, lleno de emociones que le vaciaban sin piedad, y se sentía como si le hubiera pasado un camión encima.

Cerro la puerta tras sí y se apoyó contra la madera, deslizándose por ella hasta caer en el suelo...

¿Por qué le ocurrían esas cosas? ¿Tan poca valía? No, no era que valiera poco, maldita sea, que si quisiera bien podría perderse en la cama de otros hombres y mujeres, sabía mejor que nadie la larga cola de aspirantes que había a ocupar lugar en su cama.

No iba a engañarse, su vanidad no se vería herida, no sería plato de segunda mesa de nadie, y aunque le jodiera en el alma Bruce Wayne había tomado una decisión y él acataría, estaba bien, pero se vengaría, no sabía cómo, pero lo haría.

\- ¿Damián?

Levanto, asustado, los ojos, recordando quien estaba en su habitación, la cara de Jon estaba centímetros de su rostro, sus preciosos ojos viéndole preocupados.

Sonrió turbado, tratando de contener su angustia, Dios, Jon no se merecía aquello, ¿cuántas veces le había mentido ya? Y estaba tan enamorado, un beso y estaría en su cama, lo sabía, pero no... era demasiado bueno, Damian no se lo merecía.

-Jon –susurro, rendido casi y apoyo la nuca contra la puerta, sin saber muy bien que hacer –Lo lamento, había olvidado que estabas aquí ¿te aburres?

-No, no demasiado, estaba jugando con la Xbox –su amigo titubeo observándole atento, como quién no se decidía a preguntar o cómo hacerlo - ¿Estas bien?

"Apolo mío, ¿Por qué me haces esto?"

-Si –mintió –solo, mi padre parece volver a buscarme una posible madrastra...

-Oh –la voz de Jon fue torpe, era un buen chico, Alexander Luthor lo había aceptado en la familia a pesar de que era fruto de una infidelidad de Clark Kent y muchos consideraban que era la prueba de que Lex amaba a su esposo.

Pero por lo mismo el tema era delicado a sus oídos.

Se sintió mal y Jon, viendo el dolor en sus ojos lo abrazo.

Los brazos de Jon eran fuertes, cada musculo bajo la ropa era firme, y la ingenua seguridad de su toque le reconforto, se apoyó contra él agradeciendo su afecto y cuidado, cerrando los ojos para aceptarlo tal cual era, llevo ambos brazos hasta su espalda y se aferró a él con fuerza, no era como hacer el amor, nunca sería así, pero hallaba alivio y calma, y lo valoró más que un desfogue de placer.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? –preguntó Jon, con la misma voz suave de siempre, acariciando con su aliento sus mejillas, "un beso" pensó "me entregaría a ti solo por un beso" el pensamiento lo aterro, no lo amaba, aún tenía su pecho preso de otro hombre, pero... Jon sería una opción tan perfecta para amar... sanaría su corazón y bastaba ver sus ojos para saber que lo quería...

Sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación y susurro.

-No, con mi padre ausente más me conviene estar yo en esa fiesta –se separó un tanto para poder levantarse, apoyo las palmas en la puerta sin dejar de ver a su amigo y al final un suspiro le gano –Gracia Jon, eres muy bueno.

Jonathan sonrió, apoyado en todos sus buenos deseos y beso su mejilla.

-Estoy aquí para ti –aseguró y Damián asintió, saliendo de la habitación, no podían quedarse allí.

.

La noche continuaba y una hora más tarde Bruce Wayne comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

El baile absorbía su atención en dirección a todo y a todos, invitados que saludar, vigilar que los camareros hicieran todo bien, porque el jefe de los mismos estaba siendo vigilado por un serio Alfred, y más bien se sentía ansioso y su mirada buscaba cada vez con más ahínco a su unigénito.

Sabía mejor que nadie las cosas que Damián podía hacer en un arranque de ira, el carácter de su hijo parecía haber sido forjado en lava de volcanes y no disimulaba sus frustraciones, teniendo cada emoción siempre a flor de piel.

Lo lamenta, de verdad, lo siente, la idea de haberle hecho daño se aferra a su pecho en forma de espinas, una mano huesuda que hunde sus garras en su pecho abierto y se hunde hasta hacerle daño.

Ha visto sus ojos, sabe que está dispuesto a romperlo todo entre ellos y él solo.

¿Es que acaso no vio a esa mujer?

Es hermosa más allá de la misma palabra, con unos ojos profundos e hipnóticos, y una curvas en las que no estaría mal tener un accidente o dos.

Sonríe, hipócrita, ante la caricia en su brazo, Selina le ha dado una sonrisa de disculpa y su número de habitación junto al nombre de su hotel y suspira, desde lo profundo porque sabe que no ira a verla.

Ya está muy cerca de perder a Damián, y no desea hacerlo, aunque bien sabe Dios que debería permitir que todo aquello pasará, más ya había superado la culpa y los remordimientos.

Ya había apretado la cabeza contra los almohadones y hundido su deseo en otras piernas. Ya había cruzado el infierno que era desearlo y amarlo todo de lejos.

El anhelo que había sentido por su hijo había sido brutal todo ese tiempo.

Mas obtenerlo había sido muy diferente.

Damián se lo había dejado claro aquella vez.

Si cruzaban la línea no quería arrepentimientos ni dudas, ni tampoco que existieran otros.

"Lo quiero todo, o no quiero nada"

Exclusividad absoluta, eso había pedido, a cambio se había entregado por completo, sus besos, sus caricias, sus conversaciones, su mente y su alma... había sido tenerlo e intoxicarse para siempre.

Un hombre no podría renunciar a aquello.

Había sido débil, sí, pero solo por unos instantes, nada podría compararse con él... ¿cómo iba a explicárselo? Hasta él sabía que Damián no aceptaría aquello. Pintaba en letras de neón que cuando había dejado el despacho lo había abandonado simbólicamente a él, también.

Si tan solo encontrara a Damián y pudiera explicárselo, sentía latir su sien a causa del golpe que Damián le había soltado y la rabia se fundía en temor y despecho en su pecho.

Damian no debería haberlos encontrado, maldición, si había sido cuidadoso cuando había abandonado el salón ¿Por qué?

Ya se había limpiado la sangre de la nariz, pero no así la culpa que le recorría de lado a lado, vio a Selina acercarse a Lois Lane, la misma que estaba siendo abandonada por un confundido Jonathan Kent, al otro lado del salón vislumbro la calva cabeza de Lex Luthor en compañía de Tim Drake y Conner, su hijo...

Jonathan era amigo de Damián, se acercó sin prisa y tocándolo por el hombro consiguió la atención del muchacho.

-Jon ¿Has visto a Damián? –preguntó, la mirada del joven se empaño un poco, como quien duda de si lo que va a decir era correcto... espero.

-La última vez que lo vi estaba en el jardín, con Oliver Queen –dijo al final, parecía dudar cuando lo veía –no creo que le agrade a ninguno de los dos ser interrumpido –finalizo turbado.

\- ¿Por qué no? –pregunto, casi en un ladrido y solo años de educación burguesa impidieron que fuera muy evidente.

Jon se sobresaltó, apretó los labios y miro en otra dirección.

Se arrepintió casi enseguida, porque el chico no tenía culpa de nada.

-Lo siento –susurro –gracias.

Jon asintió sin mirarlo y Bruce suspiró observando las puertas de cristal por donde se salía en dirección a los jardines, ¿En qué parte se habrían perdido su hijo y Queen? No lo sabía... él solía meterse al interior del laberinto, pero claro, él solía meterse con toda intención de tener alguna aventura tórrida y rápida.

Damián no era del tipo que se puede tomar en cualquier lado... incluso en el sexo se comportaba como un rey, todo histrionismo y pasión intoxicante.

Miro de un lado a otro y observo a Dick Grayson salir en compañía de una pareja de pelirrojos, amantes suyos, recordó, ya se habían saludado hará poco y Bruce no había sido muy bueno esta vez... probablemente Richard ya sabía que padre e hijo estaban peleados.

Molesto se acercó a las puertas acristaladas y su sentir no fue mejor que haber sido golpeado por un mazo de concreto en el estómago, necesito asirse a uno de los umbrales, cerca de la fuente a vista y paciencia de todo aquel que quisiera verlo, Oliver Queen besaba la boca de Damián, con el brazo izquierdo firmemente sujeto de la cintura del adolescente.

Su pecho ardió y su mirada se nublo de escarlata, antes de darse cuenta ya avanzaba en dirección a la pareja.

\- ¡Damián! –llamo y su voz restalló como un látigo, aplacado vio que ambos se separaban, Oliver a mayor velocidad que su hijo, pero su hijo siempre era lento en esos menesteres, ah, ya rompería la arrogante cara del rubio más tarde, antes debía llevarse a Damián.

Lo observo, y su hijo le devolvió una mirada tan falta de emoción como la de un robot.

-Bruce –saludo Oliver con una sonrisa –bonita fiesta –insinuó, como quién le recordaba que estaban a vista y paciencia de un público que los haría trizas si se peleaban y en cualquier caso, Damián tenía dieciséis, un beso no iba a destruirlo.

-Oliver –saludo, la voz casi rompiéndose de lo duro que apretaba los dientes antes de tomar del brazo a su hijo –Gracias, me alegra que te hicieras un tiempo para venir... ¿Te importa si me llevo a mi hijo? Hay un par de cosas que....

-Le estaba mostrando a nuestro invitado el jardín, iré más tarde contigo –declaro Damián secamente.

-Vendrás ahora –le ordenó, su voz firme y autoritaria.

Oliver intervino.

-Vamos Bruce, es solo una mirada, te devolveré a tu hijo entero, lo prometo –sonrió encantador, y Wayne debió de hacer un esfuerzo para no perder los papeles, fijo la mirada en los ojos de Damián y este le devolvió una mirada llena de desafió, sintió vació en el estómago, repentinamente consciente de que quizá sí que lo había perdido.

-Bien –susurro, enfilando su postura a una más firme, la espalda recta y sonriendo susurro para su hijo –pero quiero hablar contigo al terminar la fiesta ¿de acuerdo, Damián?

Damián cerro los ojos y asintió.

-Sí, padre.

.

Bruce despidió a sus invitados como un anfitrión perfecto, los ojos llenos de tormentas y malos presagios, pero sin la sonrisa.

Cuando despidió a Oliver Queen fue particularmente cortes y este abandono la mansión consciente de que quizá no volvería a recibir invitación de la casa, en cualquier caso, se fue con el sabor del primogénito de Bruce Wayne en los labios.

Entre despedir a los invitados y ver como algunos que no terminaban nunca de retirarse, la fiesta de los Wayne termino a las tres de la madrugada.

¿Cuántas cosas había hecho Damián con Oliver en ese tiempo?

No habían subido al segundo piso, estaba seguro, pero en esas horas se podían hacer más cosas que compartir unos besos, Bruce lo sabía y los celos estaban casi enloqueciéndole.

Observo a Alfred retirarse a descansar y él mismo avanzo en dirección a su hijo que estaba apoyado en una de las columnas centrales del salón, se acercó hasta él, y observo su faz calmada, los grandes ojos de Damian estaban resguardados por tupidas pestañas negras, y en aquel momento, estando casi desvelado, deseo poder verlo así siempre, pues era consciente de que en cuanto quedaran solos los gritos saldrían y más le convenía que fueran así pues si no ocurría así entonces.

-Tenemos que hablar –susurró para él - ¿Vamos a tu habitación? –pidió, Damián apretó los labios enfurecido - ¿La mía?

-La biblioteca –contestó su hijo, la voz seca y enfurecida, cada palabra masticada como un insulto.

Asintió, aceptando aquello sin discutir, por lo menos había aceptado hablar.

.

Damián se acomodó en uno de los sillones y cruzo las piernas sin dejar de mirarle como un lobo observa a un cazador, con cuidado, odio y temor.

Bruce, por su lado, lo observo directo a la cara y dejo que el arrepentimiento cruzara su faz.

-Damian –llamo, con la voz suave, tratando de llegar a él, el muchacho se hizo hacía atrás, como quién buscaba escapar del influjo de su voz –lo siento –dijo al final, humilde y acercándose hasta ver como Damián se hacía atrás, apretándose contra el sillón ante cada paso suyo, pero se supo vencedor, aún lo amaba, y eso significaba esperanzas para alguien que como Damian, vivía para sus emociones.

Se inclinó hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él, asió sus manos y cuando creyó que el muchacho se rendiría, su hijo se revolvió como una fiera rechazando su toque.

\- no... ¡no!

El grito estaba roto, como la voz de alguien que no sabe si odiar o llorar, o matar.

-Damián –llamo, sorprendido en parte, era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado.

-No –repitió Damián, respirando apurado, los ojos dilatándose enloquecidos –No.

-Escucha –pidió, pero su hijo parecía incapaz de hacerlo.

-No –repitió –tú no lo sientes, no lo haces –le dijo viéndole a los ojos –no lo sientes y no te arrepientes, en cualquier caso, lo único que sientes es que te haya encontrado... y no ... no volverás a tratarme así.

-Damián, no es asi.

-Lo es.

-No –contestó, toda dulzura en su voz, suave deseando calmarlo, había visto el dolor en su faz y aquello era como una cuchillada en su pecho... no había pensado que le haría tanto daño y le pesaba.

Damian se quedó en silencio y él volvió a hablar.

-Lo siento, de verdad, sé que te he hecho daño, pero no volverá a pasar.

-Si lo hará –contestó de vuelta su hijo –volverás a hacerlo, aparecerá otra y otra y lo harás... y me traicionaras como me has traicionado con ella... y yo...

Le temblaron los labios y Bruce cerro los ojos bajando la tez, sabía que debía hallar el modo de convencerlo, una palabra mal dicha y lo perdería sin remedio.

-No me acosté con ella –susurró, y vio en la faz de su hijo que no le creía –Damián te juro que no.

-Tan poco me respetas que me mientes....

-No te miento –aseguro, apenado.

-Si lo...

\- ¡No! –Lo tomo por los hombros y apretó, consiguiendo que su hijo le viese a la cara, iba a sacudirse lo sabía, y por su mente paso la idea de besarlo, más no podía... cada gesto entre ambos siempre había sido deseado y consentido... se negaba a que dejara de serlo –Damián no es así, no sé cómo convencerte, pero te juro que no es así... te amo –habló –te juro que te amo, fue un error, un momento... no paso a más... no habría pasado a más, nunca –juro, viendo sus ojos –Créeme.

-No puedo... no puedo creerte... -respondió Damian, su boca roja entreabierta –quisiera, te amo... pero no puedo creerte, solo te pedí una cosa... podías hacer conmigo lo que quisieras y solo una cosa a cambio pedí y me has fallado, dices que no te has acostado con ella y quizá sea verdad, pero no fuiste a tu despacho a ver las estrellas... tenías una intención y eso no lo cambia nadie... no puedo creerte... ya no. Se acabó.

Bruce Wayne retrocedió ante la última frase y fue peor que cuando recibió el golpe de su hijo lo observo espantado.

-no... Damian –llamo, sin saber que decir –No digas eso –pidió de vuelta, acercándose y tocándolo, aquella vez Damian no rechazo su tacto más todo en él grito su indiferencia –Por favor.

-Lo siento, me duele más que a ti pero...

-¿Por qué?

-Sabes por qué, me has fallado.

\- ¡Ten la decencia de decir que es por alguien más! –esta vez la ira ocupo un lugar y apretó los brazos del jovencito sacudiéndolo, Damián no se defendió, aunque abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Yo no te he fallado.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste con Oliver Queen entonces?

-Fue solo un beso –se defendió entonces el más joven de forma torpe –y después de que te dejara con esa mujer... no puedes acusarme de lo mismo que tú –se vieron a los ojos y Bruce le soltó sacudiendo su cabello negro antes de susurrar.

-No, no puedo... pero no puedes dejarme, me amas.

-claro que puedo dejarte.

-Al menos dame otra oportunidad.

-No puedo.

-Claro que puedes.

-Sabes a que me refiero...

-No volveré a fallarte.

\- ¡No puedes prometer eso!

-Puedo hacerlo, tengo palabra y lo sabes... escucha... por favor... te estoy suplicando.

Se quedaron en silencio tras aquellas palabras y Damián cerró los ojos cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Quería darle aquella oportunidad y al mismo tiempo, su propio instinto de auto conservación le hablaba en voz alta.

Damián aún era joven, tenía dieciséis años... pronto tendría diecisiete...

-Soy tu hijo –susurró, al final.

-Eso nunca nos ha detenido –sonrió con pesar, preguntándose por donde iba la mente de su hijo.

De nuevo hubo silencio más unos minutos más tarde Damián bajo las manos y lo miro, de nuevo sus ojos ardían, pero había decidido que hacer.

-No volverás a tenerme –declaro entonces –te daré una oportunidad para ganar mi confianza de vuelta, pero no me tocaras, no me besarás, no volverás a tratarme como tu amante hasta que yo decida que eso puede ocurrir, pero escucha bien... si me fallas esta vez, juro por todos los dioses... que te mataré.

Bruce se estremeció, seguro de que su hijo hablaba en serio, asintió y se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él.

\- ¿las mismas condiciones que antes? –preguntó, viendo sus ojos y el muchacho sintió, si, quería fidelidad, y exclusividad –Esta bien.

Se miraron a los ojos y el muchacho aparto los ojos, dos lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y cerrando los ojos apoyo la cabeza hacía atrás.

\- ¿Damián?

-Dime.

-Deberíamos subir.

-no.

-Necesitas descansar.

-No...

-Damián...

-Quería pasar esta noche contigo... quería que me besaras y quería que me hicieras el amor... si subo lo recordare todo... y te odiare, no puedo subir, no si te he dicho que te doy otra oportunidad.

-Lo siento.

-Ya te has disculpado...

-Lo sé, pero te he hecho daño... y no sabes cuánto me duele.

-Quédate aquí entonces... abrázame... siempre has sabido que decir para que la gente te perdone.

Bruce asintió y se sentó a su lado, envolvió los brazos alrededor de su joven amante y se acomodaron en el sillón, Damian apoyo la cabeza contra su pecho y se dejó llevar... quería un beso, quería arder más la confianza de su pecho había sido ultrajada... no podía entregarse como lo había hecho en el pasado y si no podía entregarse así no quería hacerlo.

Poco a poco ambos cayeron dormidos.

Al día siguiente Bruce volvería a ser el hombre orgulloso de siempre, sus ojos aun volarían por donde todos esperaban que volaran, más tenía una misión, un ideal, recuperaría a Damian, le demostraría que no mentía, encontraría el modo de recuperar su confianza y muy pronto volvería a besar su labios como cada mañana.


End file.
